Ib
Ib is a term that comes from the abbreviation of "Intelligent Beings" which has since come to take on a meaning of its own similar to mankind except with speaking of many more creatures than humans. Intelligence in this case refers to being able to speak and have their native language be translated among the other Ib. While many elementals and other godly beings are capable of speech, they generally are not considered to be Ib and are instead categorised separately. Even with this distinction of speech being required to be considered intelligent, it is still recognised that some lower beings have greater cognitive abilities than others, and they are categorised as follows: Ib and the civilizations they form are the driving force of most of the action in the World of Aum. Something - Creatures that can be recognized as alien by not breathing, ie, no bubbles underwater, no breath mist in the cold. Creatures that can be recognized by having or not having a shadow. Eib Eib is a term that comes from the abbreviation of "Early Intelligent Beings" and refers to the first creatures discovered by the gods after the Elemental Wars. From what little memory the Elemental Lords have of the Forgotten Era, it is known that the Eib were humanoid in nature. Many races claim to be the Eib, mostly as a matter of pride, but many individuals do not believe it really matters. Generally, people believe that it was most likely to be humans, dwarves, or orcs. see Eib Aumian Ib Humans Rebels Dwarves Weremen Magmites Kobolds Draconians Gnomes Elomes Orcs Faunen/Beastmen Satyrs see Arachneans Dragons Troglodytes - Cavemen Olls - Slow, bulky troll men Centaurs Minotaurs Agtaurs Selkies Mermaids Myrmidon Merrow Ompherians Chufa Elves Elementans/Godborn Giants Fey Goblins Nilbogs Gnolls Harpies Hobgoblins Kobolds Lamia Reptilians Merfolk Fungan/Mushmen Floran/Salads Valkyries Yeti Rakash Wendigo Insectoids Goraugs Lucifrins Shades Fros Ignan Elemental Beasts Othren Ib Anatharian Ib Other Alien Ib Wanderers - Tiny advanced race that lives on a little comet/spaceship similar to a mini Aum. Surge - Alien race that uses ambient energy to create high intensity plasma bursts. Originally inspired by havresting their own planet's global warming. Create superheated planets to better make use of ambient energy. Also create colony cannon planets, planets that they colonize and after they superheat them, the colonists leave. The heat is then extracted into a superweapon that can blast apart an enemy planet, while the once superheated planet is left an icy barren. Cymen - Race of organic brains encased in various machines. They are incredibly hostile to artificial intelligence of any kind and as such all of their technology is managed by living brains, from computers to toasters. Antarran - Sometimes known as "space ghosts," Antarran are beings of complex energy. They are a race of passive observers that listlessly wander the universe and watch as other beings live their lives. During their prime, they are effectively immortal as no other forces in reality seem to be able to interact with their forms; however, young an ancient Antarran are vulnerable to being either killed or captured and harvested for their energy. Aeonians - A Lizard race that is part of the Ageless Empire. They have the technology to manipulate local space time, creating areas that experience time far more quickly relative to the rest of the universe, allowing them to produce and innovate relatively more quickly than the rest of the universe despite their naturally slow and archaic ways. Many of their royals are older than the universe itself. They have an obsession with gathering resources and their treasure planet has become a black hole due to becoming so overly massive. It is notable that Aeonian technology is incapable of interfacing with any faster-than-light technology; in order to move great distances, they utilize solar mirror engines in order to move entire star systems.